Unexpected
by ForeverABlankPage
Summary: When Allison and Isaac get trapped in the supply closet, and Scott finds them, things go down way differently.
1. Chapter 1

His heart was thumping, going a mile a minute. He didn't understand how this happened without him noticing. It kept coming back at him..

-Earlier that day-

_Scott was looking for Isaac, the male told him he'd find a way to get out of detention. As he rounded the corner, he thought he heard a noise from the supply closet. He decided to investigate, because these days, nothing is an accident anymore. When he walked closer, he could've sworn he heard..moaning? Normally, he would've turned around and minded his business, but..it sounded familiar. Very familiar. "Isaac," a voice whispered out, and Scott started toward the door. He was walking, which quickly turned into a jog, and that turned into an all-out sprint. The male faltered when he saw the vending machine in front of the door, but quickly sent it skidding away. He just about ripped the door open, and stopped cold when he saw who was in there. _

_Isaac. Isaac-freaking-Lahey and Allison. Scott shook his head as he tried to understand it. Didn't Isaac hate Allison?_

_To make it worse, Isaac mumbled a small 'sorry, man' and Allison just stared, wide-eyed, at Scott. Scott backed away, and just flat out ran. He ran away, and that was something he wouldn't like to admit to anyone._

Tears swam in his eyes as the memory came back to him, but he blinked them away. He wasn't going to cry over a girl that wasn't even really his at the moment. It's just..he thought she'd wait for him, too..? To add salt to the wound, she'd made out with Isaac. Isaac, who'd told Scott to forget about Allison completely. Now he knew why. Stiles wasn't answering his phone, and Scott had never felt so torn between emotions in his life. He wanted to kill Isaac, but he knew he couldn't. At the same time, he wanted to hurt Allison, but he quickly shoved that thought away.

He found himself pacing the floor, his mind racing, and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to drown his thoughts, to keep them from returning. He went downstairs and opened his mother's liquor cabinet, taking out a bottle of..he wasn't even sure what it was, but as long as it was alcohol, he was fine with it.

That night, he consumed the entire bottle and collapsed onto his bed, ignoring the fact that Allison was calling again, and drifted off into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the very long wait for this very short chapter! This is more of a filler anyway, but still, forgive me for the length. Also, I'm very tough on Isaac in this chapter, so Isaac lovers, be warned! It'll get better though, I promise.**

* * *

Scott stepped out of the shower, shaking out his hair. The male no longer worried about Isaac trying to talk to him after what he told the other boy the previous night.

_Isaac was waiting in Scott's room, he knew the other teen had been going to the forest a lot lately. When Scott finally came up the stairs, Isaac was taken aback by the look of pure digust on Scott's face. However, Isaac coughed awkwardly and began his sentence. "Scott.."_

_Scott cut him off. "I already know what you're about to say, Isaac. You're gonna apologize for not keeping it in your pants. You're gonna apologize for being a sneaky little prick. You're gonna apologize for making me want to strangle you. Twice. But, if you couldn't tell, I don't care. I don't care about what you have to say, I dont even want an explanation. But I do want you to get the hell out of my room." Isaac, unable to form words, left silently. _

Scott smirked at the memory, then couldn't help but look at himself in the mirror. He'd been training, all day for a couple of weeks, and he couldn't even deny that he looked awesome. He gained ten pounds in muscle already, and he was still going. Now, before, he would've wondered if Allison would notice, but he found himself wondering if many other girls would notice, and who. Hmm..Lydia is pretty hot..

He shook himself out of his thoughts, walking back over to his bed. As he fell back onto it, he was surprised at how tired he was. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

Scott turned over in his bed, running his hands through his hair. The male lifted himself out of bed, stretching his muscles. He went and stood in front of his closet, his eyes sweeping over his clothes, before he decided on a dark v-neck and pants that fit him a little too well. He grinned at himself in the mirror. _Yeah, if I was a girl, I'd definitely date me._

Since his mom already left for her shift at the hospital, Scott just hopped on his bike and took off. The whole way to school, he had his music as loud as it could be, Robin Thicke's _Blurred Lines_ blasting through his speakers. He could already see heads turning, students watching him as the drove around the school's parking lot in circles before finding a place to park.

* * *

As Allison and Lydia waited on Aiden to arrive, they saw someone enter the parking lot on a green motorcycle. Allison froze; she knew exactly who it was. As Scott drove around the parking lot, Allison couldn't help but smile a bit. And when he took off his helmet? Damn, that boy was fine.

She felt Lydia nudge her side, and turned to the other girl. "What?"

Lydia smirked, "Nothing, it's just..is it me, or has he gotten hotter?" She jerked her head in Scott's direction right as the male ascended the steps that lead to the school.

Allison's eyes widened, she was sure Scott heard, but the boy just grinned at Lydia before walking into the school.

Allison felt a surge of something pass through her. Jealousy? No, she shouldn't be jealous, Scott definitely was not hers..but still. She couldn't deny that she still loved him. To make things even more confusing, Isaac jogged over and kissed her before taking her hand. She managed a small smile, but on the inside, she was panicking. Something just didn't feel right..


End file.
